Big Crush
by Roxy9785
Summary: Sonny Munroe has had a crush on Chad for a long time, but would she be willing to do anything to go out with him?
1. Sonny and Chad

Sonny's POV:

I walked down the studio to grab a cup of coffee when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Great! Now I have to-", I looked up to discover that Chad was in front of me, he dropped his phone. I leaned down to pick it up, Chad smiled.

"Hi Sonny", he smiled. God, he was cute. I've had a crush on him for months, we've been really good friends in the past.

"Hi Chad, what are you doing here?", I always ask stupid questions when I'm nervous.

"Nothing special, are you working on your next sketch?"

"Oh that, I don't know yet", my face forms a smile

He laughed, "Ok, then I'll see you round"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Later in the dressing room, Tawni and I were talking about the sketch.

"Maybe we should do one about Chad?", Tawni says looking at me with a face

I stare at her, "Really Tawni?"

"You _do_ have a crush on him"

"Do not!", I hated it when she got in my personal life.

"Are you gonna make a move on him?"

I blush, "Maybe". She started teasing me, "You like Chad, you like Chad", she said in a sing songy voice.

"Quit it", I growl. "Chad and Sonny sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

I hid my face in my hands. Tawni stopped, "Sonny, do you like him?"

I lifted my head, "Yeah"

She clapped cheerfully, "Then we need to make you look sexy!"

I stared at her wide eyed, "What?!", I was blushing more.

"Well you need to look good for him, not with those clothes", she said pointing to my shirt. I make my offended expression. "What? Thise clothes are soo last season".

I change the subject, "Define 'sexy'". Tawni grabbed my arm and pulled me to her wardrobe. She pulled out a tight shirt and the shortest shorts I've ever seen in my life. My mouth forms a big 'O' shape.

"No way, I am not going to wear that in front of Chad!"

She pouted, "Come on Sonny, don't you want to be Chad's girlfriend?". Well I did like Chad, maybe I could get out of wearing my icky clothes for once.

"Ok fine, but only because they're new clothes". I take them from her and place it on my chair. Tawni walked to the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll do my makeup somewhere else!"

I turned to my mirror, my chocolate brown curls cascading down my shoulders. Chad was the only one I could think about right now. His ocean blue eyes, blonde hair, oh I just couldn't resist him. I had to ask him out, so I closed the door behind me and left.


	2. Asking Chad

Sonny's POV:

Once I shut the door, I took a deep breath before happily skipping down the hall. Chad was just dont filming an episode for Mackenzie Falls. His etes met mine once I saw him.

"Hey Sonny", he said with a smile that made me melt.

I fixed my vest, than I ran my fingers through my curly hair, I've never been so nervous in my life. I've never had a boyfriend before, my mother was always so strict about boyfriends. She said they gave me 'nothing'. Chad was sweet, caring, shy, and oh my gosh I just wanted to kiss him.

I was daydreaming, "Sonny? Sonny!"

The dazed look on my face disappeared, "What? What happened?!"

Then, I realized what I was doing and blushed. As if he knew that I was blushing, he smiled to me.

"Umm Chad, do you want to maybe go grab some dinner tonight?", I smiled nervously

Chad just paused, "Sure, at your place?"

"Uhh, OK"

Once he left, I started squealing and ran back to me dressing room sliding down the door as I closed it. "Wow". The chair at my makeup counter still had the revealing clothing that Tawni had given me. I walked over to look at it, it was a red tube top, and regular jean shorts. Why must I wear this?

Chad's POV:

Sonny asked me on a date? I know on the outside I didn't mind but inside, I felt so excited. I've like her since she 'kissed' me on our 'fake date'. Sonny had a really nice body. Her skinny jeans would hug her hips and her vests would hug her breasts. Outside in the hallway, I looked for Sonny. Then I bumped my forehead against ankther person.

"Aww great! You dropped my Coco Moco Coco!", it was Tawni of course.

"Well sorry", I said sarcastically. "Oh haha, you're so finny Chad".

"Well you bumped into me princess", he said making quoting fingers when he says 'princess". She made a fist at my face and walked away.

Sonny's POV:

It was seven thirty and I applied some red lipstick to really bring out my outfit. I changed into the clothes Tawni gave me. I looked at myself in the full length mirror in my closet and turned around. "Wow, I feel like those cheerleaders back in Wisconson", I laughed. My laughter was inturuppted when I heard a knock banging on the door. I was expecting Tawni, then I would thank her. Instead I found...

"Hi T- CHAD?!", I blushed. "Hi Sonny!", he smiled. "So do you want to go now?", I asked. "Sure", he pulled his arm out as I took it happily. We left the studio lot and walked towards my car.


	3. Best, Date, EVER!

Sonny's POV:

I was really nervous, no not nervous but scared! But, why was I scared? I was going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper, the cutest boy in the universe. I really didn't know what we were going to do at my house. Maybe it would turn out bad and we'd end it like "Fine! Fine! Good! Good!". I always thought the worst, I _was _bullied at school alot.

My feet were sheltered in my three inch black heels. I can't believe I'd do _this _much for a guy. Sonny! Stop talking to yourself and talk to Chad!

"Umm, you want to drive?", why did I say that! He made that cute face, "Why? It's _your _house". I paused for a moment, oh my God, I hated myself, "Yeah I knew that, it's just that, that, uh-", I kept stuttering.

All of these questions run through my mind. Does he like me? Does he like my outfit? Am I screwing this thing up? Should I even end this date right now?!

NO

"Sonny? Are you OK?", Chad asked me. He looked at me, I started to pass out. Everything was black, I heard _nothing._

Chad's POV:

Oh man, did she pass out? I touched her forehead, it wasn't warm but it wasn't cold either. I ran my hand theough her hair, my head was on her stomach. Then for no apparent reason, I gave her CPR. She woke up the fourth time I breathed through her mouth.

"What happened?", she said lifting her hand to touch her forehead. Sonny looked so hot, espescially that she's wearing something totally different then what I'm used to. I like that in a girl.

"You OK Sonny?". She smiled, "Yeah, let's go". I ended up driving, she gave me directions. We passed 52nd street and pulled over to her house. We departed the car and walked up the steps to her bedroom. She needed rest. I carried her up the steps to her room to the bed.

"Chad, what am I doing here?", she said getting up, them falling down. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, be careful". I couldn't look away from her shirt, it was red, it fitted her perfectly. She had huge breasts, her nipples pointed out, Sonny would look gorgeous with it off.

Eww, I've never said that about an girl, I'm being such a pervert. Sonny walked along the room but she kept falling over. "Sonny, take your shoes off, they're hurting you", I said in a serious matter.

She did so, I would've told her to take her clothes off. Sonny fell deep asleep, I went in her closet to see if she had any blankets. She had posters, they all had me on them. My Mackenzie Falls poster, pages of me on tween magazines, and hearts with A & C on them. Alison was a sexy name, but Sonny was better.

I found a soft blanket and closed her closet door. I cuddled up in the back of her as I closed my eyes.

It was now 7:30 AM. I woke up and went into the living room. I sat on the couch while I waited for Sonny. She came in and sat next to me. We stared at each other like we were in some trance. She was still wearing that shirt, not that I didn't love it.

"Chad, are you mad at me?", she asked me. "No, why would I be Sonny?".

She laughed, "I don't know, I'm just nervous around you".

Sonny's POV:

He leaned towards me and he kissed me, I couldn't believe it! I kissed back at him, we started to move our lips around like we were eating each other. I moaned when he kissed me he started to to grab my shirt.

"No, Chad, I won't do it", I said smiling

"Fine", he said

I smiled, "Are we good?"

"Oh we are so good", he pulled me in for a second kiss, attacking my lips in the process.

"I hate you!", I screamed.

"I hate you more!", he grabbed my waist and lowered me down, his lips were like magic. We were acting like a dramatic couple in a movie.

I was humming when I entered my dressing room, Chad kissed ME! Tawni walked in, "Ooh, someone looks happy, how'd it go?"

"It was amazing", I said looking dazed, "We kissed".

"See Sonny, I told you things would work out", I grabbed a pen and threw it at her but she dodges.


	4. My Old Boyfriend

I saw Chad in the lunch room, I couldn't help but smile. "Hey Chad", I grabbed a cone next to him.

"Hey Sonny", he had a plate of cereal in his hands. I really didn't have a healthy diet, I'm eating ice cream! We sat together at a table in the corner.

"Sonny, tell me why you look so gorgeous today?", he smiled at me, I just blushed. All the boys at my school called me "bitches" and "whore". They all shoved me to the ground and laughed.

Tawni came in, "Hey Sonny!", she turned from me to Chad, "Chad".

"Tawni", he replied. Tawni took a seat, "So how's it going?".

"We're both good". After an hour passed by, we left the lunch room. I ran into someone as I ran to my dressing room.

"Oh I'm so sorry-Wait Carlos is that you?!"

"Hey Sonny! I haven't seen you in years", we both hugged

"I missed you Carlos", he was my boyfriend back in Wisconson, we broke up due to me moving to L.A. to be on So Random!

"And I missed you Sunnycakes", he pulled me into a kiss, we were making out.

I pulled away, "Wait why are you her Carlos?"

He smiled, "I'm gonna be on Mackenzie Falls, I'm playing Mackenzie's long lost brother". I can't believe it, "Wow that's amazing!"

Chad's POV:

Where is he? He was supposed to be here minutes ago! I saw Carlos and Sonny. "Finally! It took you forever!", I shot a smile at Sonny. "Sonny this is-", I was interuppted.

"Carlos I know who he is", what?

"Wait you two know each other?!", I said sounding surprised. "Yeah he was my boyfriend back in Wisconson a year ago.

I was about to say something when the director yelled, "Places Everyone!". Carlos and Sonny sat next to each other smiling and laughing.

After shooting, I hung out with Sonny and Carlos. We went out to get pizza, we ate at Sonny's place.

"Hey Sonny, you have something right there", Carlos said. Sonny looked worried, "Where?!". "Right here", he kissed her much of my disgust.

They were making out, it was gross, I wanted to punch him in the face. Wait am I? No I am not jealous of Carlos. "Wow, I never realized that you were a good kisser, Carlos", she looked dazed.

Two days have passed since Carlos was here. I wanted him out ASAP!

Sonny's POV:

Wow, Carlos was so hot, he was taking his shirt off. "Whew", he said, "Is it hot or is it just you?". I got his joke, my name was Sunny like the sun.

I left the dressing room, I sighed dreamily. Then Tawni passed by me, "Hi Sonny". Where is she going? Oh well.

I sat alone texting Carlos, I kept saying "Aww" when he texted me. He told me to meet me on the set of Mackenzie Falls, I said yes.

The lights were off, "Hel-". I was interuppted by a pair of lips kissing me. "Oh Carlos, I'm sooo horny".

We kissed each other, my hands were wrapped around his neck. His hands were on my shirt, he pulled it off. We continued to kiss, I moaned as he kissed my skin. He took my pants and my panties off. He kissed me to the way down my clitoris. He licked it in circles and he wouldn't stop. "Oh! Right there! Oh yeah!". Just when he took off my bra, his door opened.

It was Chad, "CARLOS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!". He grabbed his lamp and before Carlos could explain, Chad knocked him out. I put my panties and my pants back on before Chad could see. I wasn't wearing a bra though.

"Chad why'd you do that?!", I asked being confused.

"He's cheating on you Sonny". I scoffed, "What? no he isn't"

He looked annoyed, "He's dating Tawni". Speaking of the devil, Tawni came in, "I'm HERE!"

Tawni looked at Carlos, "Oh I don't even want to know what happened", she said as she walked out.

I smiled "Thanks Chad". He stared at my chest, "Are you gonna put a bra on?"

I laughed, "Shut up Chad"

* * *

My dressing room was empty, I was bored. A piece of paper was in front of me. The lyrics were about Chad:

**I've been starin' at ya**

**And I could do it all night**

**You lookin' like an angel**

**With that kind of body needs a spotlight**

I smiled at my work. Am I crazy that I write a song about my crush? Apparently yes, I would sing this one day. I continued:

**Ain't nobody know your name**

**But lookin' like you do could be famous**

**I could see us makin' ways**

**From the back of the club to a bed in the shade now**

Chad walked in, I quickly cover up my lyrics.

"Hey my little Sonshine, what are you doin?".

"Not much", I reply. He smiles, "Maybe we could make out?", he joked.

I playfully hit him in the arm, I was blushing a deep red. He came closer to me "Don't act like you don't want to".

His lips met mine, he tasted my coffee lip gloss. We went to the couch were he took off my t shirt, he was loving me. He moved his hands to the hook of my bra. This was way better than Carlos. He unclasped it, it fell to the ground.

I was topless in front of my boyfriend. I looked at my bra and realized how huge it was. "Oh Chad", I moaned. I didn't want to do it with him, I was too young, I stopped him.

"Is there a problem Sonny?", he looked upset. "No, I can't do it Chad, you can see me topless but I don't want to do it"

He looked at me and smiled, "It's OK Sonny, to be honest, I wish you were topless all the time so I won't have to talk to you". God, this boy made me blush.

The Randoms and I went to The Patio with Chad. We all sat down and talked, I got up to sign up for the open mic. "Sonny, I know you'll be amazing", I smile at him.

I practiced and practiced day by day of my song:

**Don't know who you are**

**But you look like a star**

**And everybody here be thinkin'**

**Who's That Boy?**

That's it, that's the name of the song, "Who's That Boy?". I was finishing up on the last few lyrics. Chad walked in again, "Is that your song Sonny?".

"Yeah kind of", I said motioning my hands. He picked it up and smiled, "Sing it to me".

My smile faded out, "What?". He wanted to hear me sing? I've never sung for anybody before.

"Sonny don't worry, I won't laugh", he smiled his signature gorgeous smile.

I cleared my throat and sang, "I've been starin' at ya, and I could do it all night, you lookin' like an angel, with that kind of body needs a spotlight, ain't nobody know your name, but lookin' like you do could be famous, I could see us makin' ways"

I faded out to there and looked up at him, he had a surprised looking face. "Wow, Sonny I never knew you could sing".

"No, I cant sing", I said laughing. He grabbed my arm, "You have a beautiful voice".

"You're so sweet", I smiled. "You're so sexy, Alison Monroe", he grinned.

"I love it when you say my name", I said seductively. I left the room with him to perform my song.


	5. We're Going to Monte Carlo!

"Everybody give it up for Sonny Munroe!", the lady announced to the crowd. I walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone. "This song is called "Who's That Boy?", I hope you all like it".

**I wanna get you by yourself ****Yeah, have you to myself ****I ****don't need nobody else don't ****want nobody else ****He's special, I know his ****smile it glows ****He's perfect it shows ****Let's go**

**I've been staring at cha  
And I could do it all night  
You're lookin' like an angel  
With that kind of body needs a spotlight**

**Ain't nobody know your name  
But lookin' like you do, could be famous  
I could see us makin' ways  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade now**

**Don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy  
Wanna take you home**  
**And get cha all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy**

**Oh he got me  
No I've never seen  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they wanna be  
Who's that boy  
Who's that boy**

**You could say that I'm distracted**  
**At how you got me so attracted**  
**But boy I tell you what the fact is**  
**Is no one else in this room**  
**That could rock it**  
**Like you, you do**

**Ain't nobody know your name**  
**But lookin' like you do, could be famous**  
**I could see us makin' ways**  
**From the back of the club**  
**To a bed in the shade now**

**Don't know who you are**  
**But you look like a star**  
**And everybody here be thinkin'**  
**Who's that boy**  
**Wanna take you home**  
**And get cha all alone**  
**And everybody here is thinkin'**  
**Who's that boy**

**Oh he got me**  
**No I've never seen**  
**No one like him**  
**Damn he's everything**  
**Girls they want him**  
**Guys they wanna be**  
**Who's that boy,**  
**Who's that boy, ** **Who's that boy, ****Who's that boy,**

**Everybody in the club turn around sayin'**  
**Who's that, who's that**  
**Beautiful boy with them big blue eyes tell me**  
**Who's that, who's that**

**I've got my eye on this boy**  
**Can't get him off my mind**  
**He's one of a kind**  
**The cherry to my pie**  
**I just want to get him close**  
**Wanna make him mine**  
**Come hold my hand**  
**And dance away the night**  
**Give me the green light**  
**Kiss my lips**

**Who's that boy, watchin' my hips**  
**I, I, I wanna know who you are**  
**You lookin' fine**  
**And you can be my star**

**Don't know who you are**  
**But you look like a star**  
**And everybody here be thinkin'**  
**Who's that boy**  
**Wanna take you home**  
**And get cha all alone**  
**And everybody here is thinkin'**  
**Who's that boy**

**Oh he got me**  
**No I've never seen**  
**No one like him**  
**Damn he's everything**  
**Girls they want him**  
**Guys they wanna be**

**Who's that boy?**  
**Who's that boy?**  
**Tell me who's that, who's that**

Everyone cheered loudly, the crowd was roaring. "Let's give it up for Sonny!", the lady shouted, everyone started to cheer again.

After that night, I ran into Chad, "Wow, you were awesome last night". "Thanks Chad", I blushed. "Do you like the song?". He turned to me, "Oh yeah yeah it was an amazing song". "Well it was for you", I replied.

"Hey, you want to go somewhere for a vacation?". I nearly shrieked, "Really? Where?". "Monte Carlo", he replied. "Can we bring Tawni?".

"Ok". I jumped, "Thanks Chad you're the best"

I was running real fast to tell Tawni. I opened the door and the first thing I said was, "Tawni! We're going to Monte Carlo!"

Tawni screamed, "Really? Who's taking us?". I smiled, "Chad is!".

"I can't believe that twelve hours from now Tawni Hart will be going to the country of Monaco!"

* * *

The next morning, Tawni and I got up at five in the morning to start packing our suitcases. "Should I take strawberry or mint lip gloss?", Tawni asked while holding them up. I laugh, "Why not bring both?".

"I like the way you think!", she said shoving them in her suitcase. In the meantime, I was packing the outfit that I wore for Chad's date, of course. I brought packets of instant coffee, who wouldn't love coffee?

For makeup, I just brought fake eyelashes, I've always hated my straight eyelashes, my brother has had curly eyelashes and I was always jealous.

"Your not gonna pack those?", Tawni asked pointing to the shoes I was wearing. Those were practically the only ones she liked, I just nod. "Nah, these are killer", I say making a disgusted expression.

"Aww come on, I think Chad will like them", she nudges my arm. I can't help but blush, "Ok, if you say so".

Tawni and I were done finishing up. It was now 6:30, wow an hour goes by quick. We met up with Chad at the airport. I can't believe this is really happening! He quickly got us three tickets and we boarded the plane.

Chad and I sat together while Tawni just sat alone across from us. "How long is it the flight?", I ask Chad. He pulls out a paper, "About four hours". I sighed, well at least we're going to Monte Carlo!


	6. Flashback

Sonny's POV:

It's been three hours since we boarded. A really cute boy passed by me and talked to Tawni. She laughed and giggled, does she like him? We got off the plane. We got on our tour bus, 'Espirit de Corps'.

I blushed when Chad touched my hand. He's adorable, I really liked him. Chad saw me staring, I didn't really realize what I was doing so I snapped out of it. I tugged my shirt down and fixed my hair.

He shot me a flirty smile, "I love your shirt". Why does he make me blush everytime we talk?

It was a white t shirt, I know that girls wore these to show their chests but I've already packed all my nice clothes. We pulled up to our suite. We walked up ten flights of stairs.

When we finally opened our suite, Tawni made a disgusting face. "Ewww! This room is icky!". The room was grey, the beds had no color, the mattresses were pretty

much beat up. "Umm, I'm sure you can give this room a makeover Tawni".

"Umm, I guess". I found a room, "Ooh I call dibs on this one!".

"Fine, Sonny I guess we can crash here tonight", she said plopping on the bed. "Ok, good night".

Tawni woke me up in the morning, "Sonny! Get up!". I screamed and fell off the bed, "What is it Tawn?".

"You know the guy that was on the plane with me?"

"Yeah, what about him!"

"I gave him my number and we're gonna spend the day today together!"

"Tawni that's perfect! I wish I had a date"

"Psht, nonsense! He gave me his friend's number too", she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Oh we better go come on Chad!", she shouted. I heard Chad yell back. Tawni drove us to Starbucks. We walked in to the smell of chocolate and coffee.

"Hey Tawnikins", a boy said. That must be him, I saw him next to a friend. We introduced ourselves.

"Hi, I'm Sonny, and you are?". "James", he replied as he kissed my hand.

"Well let's eat!", Tawni said. She turned to order us donuts.

Chad's POV:

Sonny is so cute, wait, why is she going out with him? Sonny is my girl! Wait did I just say that? I stared at them in disgust, Sonny and James were kissing right now, Sonny seemed to enjoy it. I crushed my empty foam cup as I saw him.

It was six o clock and the girls have finished their dates. Sonny walked to her room and shut the door.

Sonny's POV:

I cuddled up in my bed and fell asleep. When I finally closed my eyes I heard the door knock. "What do you want Tawni?!", I was annoyed. "What?!", I opened the door to realize it was Chad.

My lips formed a smile, "Oh hey, what do you want?"

"Can I sleep with you?". I laughed, I knew I had a dirty mind but I couldn't help it.

"Oh not like that, I mean like sleep on the side of your bed or something". I just turned around and went back to sleep.

* * *

I opened my red locker, a girl shoved me inside, "Look at Ally, it looks like her boobs got smaller!". She laughed with the student in the hallway.

At lunch, a boy sat next to me, he asked me why I was crying. He had brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"I just want to die! I don't have big boobs, I have glasses, and my braces are ugly!".

"Please don't kill yourself Alison, you're beautiful"

I turned to him, "You really think so?". That was when he kissed me, it was magical, unlike anything else.

After lunch, I was in a fight with another girl. She pulled my ponytail and she kept kicking me to the ground. I begged for her to stop but she wouldn't stop. "No, no...

* * *

"No no, please stop!". Someone shook me.

"Sonny wake up! Sonny!". I opened my eyes to see Chad.

"Sonny are you OK?", he asked hugging me. I started to cry, "No Chad, I'm not".

"I had a dream about middle school, I was bullied alot"

He held my face, "Who would bully such a hot girl?". I blushed again but I kelt crying.

"And about my first kiss, with a boy who told me I was beautiful". Chad raised an eyebrow, "Really? I had my first kiss from a girl, I called her beautiful too".

I gasped. "What did he look like?", Chad asked me.

I smiled, "He was cute, blue eyes, brown hair...".

"Sonny did he have a green backpack?", he asked. I thought for a minute, "Yeah I guess".

"Sonny that boy was me". My eyes got wide, "What?!".

"You went to Hilmest Middle School?", I asked.

"Yeah, in Wisconson"

"Oh Chad, if that was you then what happened to your hair?"

He shrugged, "Eh, my hair was getting blonde as I grew up, so I dyed it blonde".

I stretched out the biggest smile across my face, I turned his face towards mine and I kissed him. "Oh Chad", I moaned as I french kissed him. He was the reason I stopped cutting, he was the reason I didn't kill myself. I stopped because I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Thank you Chad", I went back to sleep. "Thank you Sonny", he cuddled up next to me.


	7. Last Day

OK maybe I am stupid that I am dating James but I can't help it. Chad and I weren't dating or anything. We aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend! Maybe I'm doing this to make him jealous.

I was sitting on my chair thinking about my love life when Chad walks in.

"Hi Sonny", he says rubbing his eye.

I turned around, still sitting, "Hey". He saw mee look down.

"Sonny what's wrong?", he said kneeling next to me.

"Maybe I should break up with James", I turned to him, "Maybe I want to be with you. It's like I hypnotized him, he leaned against me and kissed me. This kiss lasted for literally five minutes.

We pulled away very slowly, I smiled at him, he was speechless.

"Wow, I haven't felt those lips in months", he finally said

I shrugged, "Well from here on out you'll be the only one feeling them"

We were about to kiss a second time when Tawni interuppted, "Guys! Not in here!"

Chad's the only one I see now, I will never take my eyes off him again. We weren't even official yet. Oh I wanted him so bad.

"This is our last day here", Chad remarks. I smirk at him, "Well if it is then let's both go to the beach".

He nodded, "OK". I told him I'd be back after I changed into my bathing suit. I had a red bikini, I really didn't want to wear this in front of Chad, but I miss going swimming. After I changed, I came out to look for Chad, he was carrying some towels and umbrellas.

"Wow, I never knew you looked great in a bikini", he said smiling. I was a bit embarassed so I punched his arm. We laughed, the beach here was nice and hot.

Chad was lying on the seat benches under the umbrella. I threw sand at him as a prank, he got mad and we started throwing sand at each other. I kept laughing and laughing and I couldn't stop.

It was getting late, I was on my chair and I was reading the July issue of COSMOPOLITAN magazine, I was on the cover of it. Just then, Chad threw sand at me and started running off laughing. I took off my headphones and screamed, "Chad you'll pay for this!".

It was now nighttime and we were still at th beach. I ran from Chad by getting in the ocean. He grabbed me from behind and twirled me around. Then, we kissed in front of the moon. It was a date I'd remember for the rest of my life.


	8. Sonny With a Valentine's Day Lover

Tawni and I were sleeping in our dressing rooms, we had seperate beds. I felt someone feel me up. Their hands weee on my waist, he slid them up through my stomach and stopped at my breasts. I moaned as they squeezed it. The hands slid off my tube top and started to slide my panties off.

I felt someone's tongue at my entrance and I started to moan louder. The sensation felt so good. Then, I felt something slide inside me. I swore that I moaned so loud that I thought someone would heard me.

It kept teasing me by sliding in and out of me. It went faster by the minute. "Oh yeah, yeah, Right there, oooh". It was driving me crazy. "Oh CHAD!", wait, was I fantasizing Chad? Finally, I had an orgasm.

The lights flickered on as I sucked on my fingers. I saw Chad next to me, "Chad what are you doing here?", I smiled.

He smiled back seductively, "Just giving you pleasure". I giggled, "Well, you know how to make a girl scream".

Then, I smiled knowing that Chad was really doing this to me, "I loved it when you ate me out". I realized that today was Valentine's Day.

I walked out my bedroom to find Tawni with a vase of flowers on her desk. She was reading a note in her hands. She smiled and kissed it.

"Who is that from?", I placed my hands on my waist.

"It's from my boyfriend from Monte Carlo, duh!", I walked up to me desk to find a note for myself. I didn't want to pick it up because I wanted to read it myself. It says

Dear Sonny,

Do you want the best Valentine's Day of your life? Then follow this step:

1. Order the Chocolate Bunny in the cafeteria to the far right

Ooh, a chocolate bunny! I left the dressing room to go to the cafeteria. I saw couples everywhere, they ate together and they kissed each other. "I wonder where Chad is?", I asked myself.

I grabbed a tray and picked up the bunny from the far right. To the corner of the cafeteria I sat there and turned around to make sure no one was looking. As I was eating the ears, I saw the note in the hollow bunny.

I grabbed it, it read:

Great Job Sonny, now follow this step:

2. Look for a surprise in your dressing room

I quickly ate my chocolate bunny and took off to go to my dressing room. It was dark, the lights were off. I flickered them on and I couldn't believe what I saw!


	9. Rain

I found a gift basket on my desk! There was a bunny, chocolates, and more! I skipped to it to find anoter note:

The last clue is here:

3. Visit Chad's dressing room to find a 'big' surprise!

I wonder what it could be? Before I did that, I layed out all I received on my desk from the gift basket. I dashed out to Chad's dressing room. His room is nothing out of the ordinary. I turned around and gasped. There was a giant white bunny the size of me!

I touched it, it was moving towards me! I saw that it was Chad, he pulled off the head. "Chad! You'd really get in a bear costume to impress me?!". He thought for a moment, "Maybe?".

I smiled, "Well it worked". We were standing speechless. I finally spoke up, "So I'll see you 'round?".

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

I rested on my brown couch looking at the basket. My mother walked in the living room. "Ooh, who's the big surprise for?".

I laughed, "It's from Chad". She sar next to me. "Speaking of surprises", she went on, "You're going to summer school next tomorrow".

"What?!", I said. I whined, "It's not my fault I fail at 10th grade math!"

She clutched my shoulder, "I know Honey, It's not fair".

I let go of her and marched to my room. I slouched on the soft cotton of my bed sheets. I saw my iPhone next to me. I laughed when it asked for my password because I changes it to "SonnyandChad".

I texted Chad about summer school:

Sonny: Hey

Chad: Hi Sonny, how's it going?

Sonny: Not so well :(

Chad: Why?

Sonny: I have summer school

Chad: You do? I have it too

Sonny: You do? :O

Chad: Yeah, are you going to Compton?

Sonny: Yeah!

Chad: I can't wait to see you ;)

Sonny: I'm sure you will, bye!

I fell asleep at nine. I had a bowl of Cocoa Krispies. Summer school just got better when Chad was coming.

My mother drove me there. I tugged my skirt down as I entered the doors. The class was empty. The paper on my desk was a for a dance Friday night. I heard the class of students walk in.

I'm guessing I was one of a few girls. I never saw Chad in here.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Bernabe", she said. She was very pretty, at least in her late 20's or something. Her curly brown hair was long.

"Hey baby", a boy next to me whispered

"Hi", I replied

"You look fine in that shirt", he winked at me. I scoffed, he looked like a jock, he had blonde hair.

"If you must know, I have a boyfriend", I remarked

He looked around, "I don't see him". I wish he did, where was Chad?

"Today, you will be partnering up with your partners to remake a kissing scene"

I hid my face knowing that I'll havt to work with blondie next to me.

"Heya toots, looks like you and me are gonna be partners". I had no choice, I was an actress.

"Ok, let's practice outside". We read the script, I was playing a girl named Vanessa and he played Raymond.

"Raymond, I love you more than anything else in the world"

"Kiss me Vanessa", he grabbed my face and kissed me for a long time, then we pulled apart.

"Wow", I said, "I never knew you were a good kisser".

Then I stepped back, "Whoa whoa whoa, no I'm not gonna fall for it!".

The bell rung and I ran to lunch. The food here was great, theh had burritos, fish, and even a chocolate fondue fountain! Someone's hands covered my eyes, I gasped.

"Guess who?", a voice asked

"Umm, the guy who was late today?"

I turned to him with my hands in my hips. "I promise I won't do it again", he leaned in to me but I placed my finger on his lips.

We sat at a table and I kept my mouth shut. Chad looked concerned, "Sonny, is something wrong?".

"No no! Everything's good, everything's fine!"

I got up to throw my lunch away and left school. Chad caught up to me. I started crying, how can this get any worse?! Just on cue, rain began pouring.

He kissed me in the rain, he kissed violently but I stopped him, "No". I got in the car with my mother and drove off.


	10. Dirty Chad

I sighed, I couldn't let Chad know that I kissed ANOTHER boy. I hit my head, "Stupid Sonny". I heard a knock on my door, I groaned. "Leave me alone!".

I opened the door to see Chad. We both ended up on the couch, talking to each other.

"Why'd you come here?", I said in a low voice

"I want to talk about what happened"

I turned away from him, "I don't want to talk about it". I crossed my arms.

"Did anyone annoy you?"

I turned to him, "It was this boy, he kissed me in a scene"

Chad smiled, "Sonny, it's just a play, why would I get mad"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't want us to split"

I leaned against his shoulder with his arm around me. He laughed, "Remember when we met?"

I blushed, "Chad don't"

"It was a windy day, I saw you crying, I called you beautiful, I kissed you". Chad looked into my eyes. "I can't explain how beautiful you look". "To be honest, everytime we had a conversation, I always looked down to see your breasts hiding in your shirt"

I blushed a deep red, "Chad, stop being dirty"

But he kept going, "And this morning when I made you moan my name?"

He stared at me, he leaned into me. He kissed me deeper than before. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. This kiss took longer than any of the others. I made sure we kept kissing until someone came in to interupt us.

I pulled away very slowly. He pulled off my shirt. "Your bra is so sexy". He sneaked his hands behind it and unhooked it. My breasts were exposed.

He sucked on my breasts and massaged them. I moaned as he kissed down on me. He removed my pants and started teasing me.

"Chad, stop that", he was making me feel good. He finally slid my thong off and licked me. "Ooh Chad, I love you".

He started pumping his fingers inside me. I couldn't stop moaning every second. He brung his lips up to mine and started making out.

"Wow Sonny, can you visit me everyday like that?"

I gasped, then I slapped him. "OW!", he said bringing his hand up.

"I want you to be the only one seeing me like this", I say to him.

He smiled at me, he opened the door. I blew him a kiss as he left. That was the best method of making up I've ever had.


	11. Camping

I had a huge smile on my face thinking about last night. I got dressed for school in a shirt that shaped my chest perfectly. Just as always, I checked in my mirror to see if I was pretty. Mom was waiting outside, I ran out of the house to get in the car.

Chad came up to me, "Hey Sonny". I saw that boy again and he walked up to me, "Please don't tell me he's your boyfriend". He was with his friends.

"Yes, I can prove it!", I said. He gave me a look, "Come on baby, don't go out with this wimp!".

I took Chad's arm and pulled him in the janitor's closet. "Listen, Chad I want you to go with what I'm doing, OK?".

Chad's POV:

I didn't know what she was talking about, then she screamed. "OH Chad right there!", she said as she punched the wall. "Mmmm, oh yeah, keep going!", she said again. Finally, she faked an orgasm.

She peekd throught a hole in the door and saw that the coast was clear. She grabbed my arm again and we went back in the hallway. She sighed.

"Wow", I said, "You were pretty good".

God, she was hot. I haven't seen her since then. I couldn't help but think about her so much. She was just, she was just perfect. We had biology together. We were lab partners, of course.

Mr. Heggins told us we had a field trip to Camp Oaks for three days tomorrow. Well this should be fun, I'd always dream of camping. We were given a slip to write down our roomates. We wrote down each other's names and passed the papers up.

"Ok, Abigail and Brandy are roomates", he announced as I saw two girls cheering Yes! and high fiving each other.

"Then, Eden and George", "Then, Sonny and Chad".

We smiled at each other as we heard our names. We were dismissed after ten minutes. I kissed Sonny in the cheek and ran off.

Sonny's POV:

Oh my God! We're gonna go camping! I couldn't wait to smell the trees, breathe in that camp smell, and feel like a camper. Camping really reminded me of being back in Wisconson, it was really woody back there.

I packed two sets of clothes, my shoes, jewellery, and some gum. My mother called me to make sure I was ready. I ran down the stairs to make sure I was early enough to catch the bus. I ate my mom's maple syruped pancaked.

The bus arrived at seven. I sprinted out of my house and boarded the bus, no one was here, but I saw Chad in the back. He waved at me, I waved back and walked across the aisle. I sat next to him. Minute by minute, the bus filled up with students. There were about, I'm guessing thirty to forty students in our class.

When the bus started to move, everyone was cheering and some started to chit chat about their day. Chad and I stayed quiet. "So", I began to say, "Are you hoping they'll have an acting class?". He just shrugged.

The transportation took about an hour. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I felt someone's hand shake me vigorously.

"Ah! What?", I rubbed my eyes.

"Sonny, we're here", he said. All of us looked out the bus to see the camp. The students all ran out to go to the cabin numbers they were assigned to. Chad and I were the last ones out. We had cabin number 15. Great, that was the age that got me here in the first place, 10th. Grade. Math.

I opened the door and once I rested on the couch, the teacher yelled, "OK students, you can explore the campsite now!"

Everyone bursted out their cabins and looked around for any classes to take here. Chad and I found a paper pinned on our bulletin boards. It says there is a dancing class, an interior design class, an acting class, and a singing class.


	12. Singing Sonny

"Sonny, you should definitely sign up for singing!", Chad insisted. I smiled at him, "Chad you know that I'm a bad singer".

He made his What? face, "What are you talking about?! You have an amazing voice!".

"You better sign up or else", he said. I lifted my eyebrows, "Are you trying to threaten me, Cooper?".

"Yes I am, Munroe", he said leaning closer to me. "Or else what?", I asked.

"Or else, I'll sign up for you". I laughed "Oh wow".

He wasn't finished, "And you won't have to kiss me for a day".

"Wow, I bet you that I won't have to kiss you for a day", I crossed my arms.

"Good!", he sounded offended

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Ugh!", I said leaving the cabin. Maybe Chad was right, I should tryout for singing. I mean, the bet was on kissing anyway right? I entered the room to find an empty class, I saw the teacher.

"Hello, Miss", I greeted. She wasn't very elderly, she was at least thirty.

"Hello dear, are you here for singing?"

"Yes, I am". She stood up from her chair. "Sing to me dear, sing me the highest pitch you have".

I felt nervous, my stomach was hurting and my legs felt weak. I was anxious, I cleared my throat.

I sang as high as I could, for about ten seconds. I thought of Mariah Carey, she had an amazing voice. I finished, she stood there not saying anything. I decided to leave, I walked to the door to open it.

She clapped her hands in applause. "Wow, you are wonderful! What is your name dear?".

"S-Sonny", I managed to say.

"Sonny, what a beautiful name". She paused, "Do you have a boyfriend?".

"Yes, his name is Chad"

"Hmm, he must be very lucky to have you"

"Ok, Bye Miss!", I exited through the steps. I passed through the lake through a trail of rocks. Once, I saw my cabin, I ran up the stairs and opened the door. Chad wasn't here, maybe he went out or something.

I walked swiftly to my bed, I found a note. I unfolded it:

I've gone out to eat on the benches behind the cabin. You can join me if you want :)

- Chad

I bit my lip as I folded it. The smell of the canin was woody and dusty. Chad had his luggage next to his bed. I exited our cabin and walked to the back. I looked down to button my shirt. The button ended at the middle of my chest.

I looked up to see Chad eating a sandwich. I rested next to him.

"This is nice", he said. I stayed quiet and just looked around.

"That's a nice shirt you're wearing", he said. "Oh really? I had this when I was in Wisconson". He stared at me, I turned away. I turned back, he was still staring. He came close to me, he made me breathless.

Just as he was an inch away from my lips, I stopped him. "No Chad, you're trying to make me lose the bet".

I got off the bench and left. I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair. She was standing alone.

"What's wrong?", I asked as I approached her. "She had glasses and her hair was in a ponytail.

"I, I'm not worth it!", she shouted.

"How are you not worth it?"

"They don't think I can sing! They call me ugly!"

"Aww, I bet that you can sing way better than me"

She rubbed her eyes, "Thanks"

I popped an idea, "Hey you want to stay with me?"

"Ok", she said as we both entered the cabin.


	13. Bye Everyone :(

**Hello guys, I'd hate to say that the story aill be over due to my small mind. I've realized that I pretty much screwed it up in the beginning. But there is some good news, I will be starting a mew story about Sonny and Chad! I'm sorry it has come to an end, but I think it's for the sake of me and to the viewers, Bye!**


	14. Cheating and Break Ups

A/N: Hey Guys! Roxanne here! OK, maybe I was overreacting, I decided to make a new season! I found a way to end this season thiugh so Yipee! So I will be posting a halloween special to this story tomorrow! If you haven't seen my other fanfic, go check it out! It is my first fanfiction. Now on with our story!

* * *

She was about my age. I can tell she's in strong pain. I've been through it too, I remember that I forced myself to stop wearing glasses even though it ruined my eye sight. She was still crying, "What's your name?".

She sniffled alot, "M-Mary". I comforted her, she kept crying until a few minutes later. "Hey, have you went to any classes?"

"No, is there a singing class?"

"Yeah, there is"

"Ok, I'll be back"

"Bye Mary"

I didn't know what to do, I was officially the bordest person. I still saw Chad's luggage, I saw his phone. I quitely snatched it and looked through it.

I read his texts. He was texting this one girl named Tiffany. He called her "sweetie". Was he cheating on me? Just as I locked it, he walked in.

"Chad! Explain this!", I said shoving his phone at his face.

"Are you cheating on me?", he was silent.

"I can't believe this!". I stomped out the door and pulled out my phone to call my mother. It was a huge mistake dating him!

My mother has arrived an hour later. I entered the car and we dozed off. I couldn't trust anyone anymore.

I was in the So Random! lounge watching tv. I was watching a romance movie.

"I'll never betray you, I love you", the actor said.

I mocked him, "LIAR!". I threw the box of chocolates at the tv.

**Sorry this was short, but this was the season finale. I'll make longer ones once the new season comes!**


	15. Apologies and Apologies

**_A/N: Here's season 2, I hope you guys enjoy it!_**

* * *

Sonny was upset, she decided to stay home. Her mother walked in to find her daughter crying.

She came closer to her, "Sonny, what's wrong?"

Sonny raised her voice, "Chad, that's whats wrong"

"Oh Honey, you can't solve your problems with just breaking up and not talking to him, you mind telling me what you did?"

Sonny nodded her head, "I can't, you wouldn't understand"

"Why cause I was never eightteen?"

"Oh Sonny, whatever you did you have to make it right", she kissed Sonny's forehead and left her alone.

Sonny decided to apologize to Chad bu gisiting his room. "Chad, it's me Sonny!". Chad didn't answer, she knew he was mad.

"Chad can we please talk?", she asked again. Still no answer, she felt tense.

"OK, I know I was a bad girlfriend but, if I could just talk to you one more time, I'd say I'm sorry". Sonny walked away not long enough before Chad opened up.

Sonny entered while Chad followed. She sighed, "I don't know why I was so stupid, I guess it was just jealousy."

"I was so afraid of losing you but, instead you lost me". "Chad, i'm sorry, I was such an idiot to re-", she was interuppted by Chad's lips.

He was really passionate about her. Sonny deepened the kiss, she pulled away, "Chad I-". "Shut up Sonny", Chad pulled her back in and kept kissing her. After two minutes, they pulled away.

"So um, is that a yes?", Sonny asked.

Chad nodded, "Definetly Sonny". They hugged each other.

"So...", Sonny said

"So", Chad said back, "So, that was funny when you were in the closet trying to fake moan"

Sonny started to laugh, "Well yeah I just didn't want him to keep bothering me", they shared a laugh.

"Well, I'll see you around?", Sonny asks

"Yeah, bye Sonny", she leaves when Chad sighs.

* * *

Sonny's POV:

I did nothing but lay in my bedroom all day. I decided to call him. I dialed his number and waited for his voice to come.

"Hello?", he says

"Hi baby", I say stretching

"Oh hey Sonny, what do you need?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just bored"

"Are you coming back to school on Monday?"

"Yeah, I gotta go now, talk to you soon". I dropped my phone and pretty much fell asleep.

Morning came by, I changed into my clothes and put on makeup. I ran downstairs to catch the bus. I really didn't care if I miss breakfast.

Once we finally pulled in to the school, I ran to my locker. I dialed the combination and opened it to get my math book. I turned to find Chad walking towards me.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Turn around", he says. "OK?", I say but I turn anyway. He placed a heart shaped necklace around me. The necklace read "S and C".

I turned to him to give him a huge hug. I closed my locker to go to class together holding hands.

So math turned out to be actually fun, I was waiting for Chad to come out to spend lunch with him. He ran up to me carrying his backpack. I roll my eyes, we stop at the vending machine to eat some Cheetos.

As we munch on our food, we ask each other questions. "What did you love about me?", I ask.

"Umm, your smile", he answered it very simple.

We didn't have any classes after that. When school ended, I waited for him. We decided to walk home together.

"Sorry I was late, I had to deal with Mr. Big Nose"

"You mean Mr. Field?"

He nods, "Yeah him".

I laugh as I took his hand and held hands as we walked down the sidewalk. It took about fifteen minutes to walk to my house - tops. We talked and talked the way home. He told me cheesy jokes and made me laugh.

He would tell me about his favorite foods. His favorite was cheese. He knew mine was soup, anything soup, I'd eat it. We should take some boyfriend and girlfriend quiz in a magazine or something. On second thought, no magazine could judge a happy couple like Chad and I. That goes with every other couple too.


End file.
